Like Real People Do
by Sareki02
Summary: Sometimes you just need to get away. (P/T, rated R)


Summary: Sometimes you just need to get away.

Author's Note: This was written as part of the Deck Nine title exchange challenge. Thanks so much to CaptAcorn for the excellent title. And thank you to RSB and Photogirl1890 for betaing.

 **Like Real People Do**

"I've always loved this beach."

Tom smiled as B'Elanna rolled towards him, her skin dotted with drops of water that glistened in the dimming sunlight. She ran her hands through her wet hair, shaking it out so that it would dry quicker, leaving it in wet, curling locks.

"I know," he replied, watching as she settled on her towel. He propped himself on his elbow, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the sand as it seeped into his bones. "That's why I chose it."

She gave him a half smirk. "You're too good to me." Tom shifted closer, letting out a breath as his skin came in contact with hers. He ran his hand along her well-toned thigh, feeling the grit of the sand that clung to her. "So, we've been snorkeling, paddle boarding… what else do you have in store?"

He continued to run his fingers along her body, having progressed to tracing the outline of her floral bikini. He could remember, vividly, the first time he'd seen her in it. It was before they'd started dating, during Neelix's luau phase. As she'd removed her dress, Tom had tried not to stare. Or at least tried not to be obvious about staring. It hadn't really worked, as she'd turned around and caught him in the act.

But then she smiled. And he had grinned back as she headed over to take the lounge chair next to where he was sitting. He'd always flattered himself, thinking that on that night she'd chosen this particularly revealing bikini just to entice him. And every time she'd worn it since, he thought to ask, but at the same time, didn't want to know if his fantasy wasn't the truth.

Instead, he traced the outline of the low cut top, allowing himself to savor how the softness of her skin paired with the firmness of her breasts. And he couldn't help but marvel at how just looking at her still affected him, even though he'd seen her naked more times that he could count. How he still wanted to discard this swim suit, even if to do nothing more than see the body that was forever etched into his mind.

"What else do I have in store…" he trailed off, his fingers having crept beneath the fabric. "I was thinking dinner, maybe a little dancing…" He leaned in, softly pressing his lips against hers. "Unless you had a better idea?"

"Actually," she said, pulling back from his lips. "I am pretty hungry."

Tom let out a strangled laugh, releasing his grip on her as he rolled onto his back, looking up at the reds and purples of the tropical sunset. "Of course you are." When they had first started dating, Tom had learned the hard way that Klingons need more calories than humans. He had noticed that his pants were getting progressively tighter, but he hadn't fully realized the extent of the problem until one morning he'd walked past the mirror - sans shirt - and saw his gut hanging over the waistband. He had tried to suck it back in, but to no avail. Of course, that's when B'Elanna chose to enter the bathroom, all toned muscles and tight skin, patting his stomach as she passed.

B'Elanna's face was suddenly in his field of vision, her hand proffered to pull him up. "Come on," she said, as he reached for her. "Show me what you've planned."

Dinner had passed quickly, and soon they were on the dance floor; B'Elanna's hips grinding to the rhythm of the music, Tom's head was spinning from a combination of the heat, alcohol, and the touch of her. He reached out to grab her, taking her almost roughly by the hips and pressing against her. Their lips met, and, in that moment, everything was as it had always been. His need for her - her mind, her body - was indescribable. Her mouth found his neck and he let out a moan as she nibbled along his collarbone and up to his jaw. His mind wandered to another dark, hot night when she'd done this. Claimed him. He closed his eyes and drank in the sensation.

"Warning: the simulation will be terminated in one minute."

Tom felt his stomach drop. It couldn't end now. They hadn't had enough time.

"Our time is up," B'Elanna murmured against his ear, her hips still swaying slightly to the music. "Ready to go?"

"No," he whispered, drawing her even closer, taking her face in his hands before kissing her. He tried to come into as much contact with her as possible, wanting to sear her into his mind. After what both seemed like just a moment and an eternity passed, he parted from her, gasping for breath, unbidden tears welling in his eyes. Leaning his forehead against hers, he mumbled, "B'Elanna, I-"

"Warning: allotted time has elapsed. The simulation is ending."

As the computer spoke, Tom could feel her substance disappear and his hands come together in her absence. Hands that were no longer those of a thirty year old, but those of an old man.

An old man who was living a fantasy.

 _Fin_


End file.
